wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reiko
Reiko the NightWing Lyra's NightWing OC. Description Reiko is a NightWing. A very weird NightWing. Their scales have a tinge of sky blue and smoke grey to them, instead of silver scales on their wings they have silver veins, their horns are smaller than the average NightWing's and their ears are larger and more pointier. Reiko speculates this might be because of a genetic mutation or a hybrid way back in their family line. They're bulky in build, almost masculine, but not very athletic. They're also very tiny in stature for a dragon of their age, and Reiko quite abhors this. Their wings are contoured and thin, perfect for flying (Reiko doesn't really fly, though, or do anything athletic). Their eyes are hunter green with flecks of grey in them. Some dragons who know Reiko have said that their eyes are piercing, like a hawk's. Their neck is folded and bent, and their scales worn, from endless nights spent reading scrolls about nearly every topic and writing essays. They cannot see in the light very well as a consequence of that and above their eyes are some premature wrinkles. They were born under one moon, so they can see the future, and they have the corresponding silver scales next to the eyes, except they are blood-red instead of silver. This creates a rather intimidating aura around Reiko if dragons just see their face. Their horns are small but pointy, solid navy blue, and very thick. Their ears are almost always pointed and the flaps closed down, especially when they're studying or reading. They almost never opens their mouth and their nostrils are usually almost-closed, leaving dragons to wonder how they breath. Personality Reiko is, without a doubt, a very closed-off dragon. Untrusting and unwilling to let many souls into their life, they have only a talonfull of friends, and even then Reiko is still very cold to them. They are quite clueless on how to interact with dragons, and don't know how to carry a normal conversation. Hence, being their friend is a little bit difficult, as they'll not talk to you very much. Reiko is also a very stubborn dragon. They'll sit down and study until they have fully integrated everything they want or need to learn, without eating or taking a break. They find exercising and athletics rather useless and prefers to not participate in them. Reiko also has an eidetic memory, so it's very easy for them to memorize equations, laws, and such. They're a perfectionist, which means they'll not stop until everything is perfect and it feels that they know and have mastery over a subject. Because of this, Reiko tends to put their focus entirely on one thing, and that is usually schoolwork. Reiko is very analytical and logical, and likes to consider all the options when making a decision. They can trace a cause-and-effect path and analyze other dragons' behaviors, and would make a very good therapist if they weren't so socially awkward. It's not that Reiko doesn't like being around other dragons, rather, they are very asocial and doesn't really care about having company. It is rare that they get very attached to somebody. Reiko has a good sense of justice and loves debating and arguing. When they're competing, they get very fired up, as Reiko loves winning and being the best. They can think of many ways an event or competition would go, and tailor their movements to the best course of action. Despite their large brain and mature attitude, Reiko still has many areas to develop in. They are not very in control of their emotions, and tend to get into a downwards spiral if they get anything less than perfect. They are also very proud and they have a hard time apologizing for any bad behavior. Reiko is very protective of the few people they are attached to. They are generally very self-confident in their skills and abilities, and while in a debate, they never think that they will lose. Reiko, inwardly, is scared of being rejected by somebody, and therefore tries to be the best dragon they can possibly be. One thing they are very good at, even if they are sometimes immature, is masking their emotions. They still have a long way to go in experiencing life and emotions, but they're making progress. That's all they need right now. Reiko thinks highly of themselves and thinks that, if left alone forever, they would be able to take care of themselves. It is quite the opposite, however, and Reiko knows this - they are just too proud to admit it. Reiko is very self-confident in their abilities, while not bragging, they never get scared while in a debate because they're certain that they can win. Reiko is protective of the few people that they are attached to. They also hold grudges for very long and show it in a passive-aggressive way. While they might be too lazy to actually do something about a bad situation, Reiko will just try to argue their way out of it. Inside, they are scared of being rejected and therefore try to be the very best dragon they can be, to win acceptance. The NightWing dragonet has moderate OCD, which interferes with their studying and life to some extent. They get very focused on things, and feels compelled to perform actions for a certain number of times. They are trying to find ways to make it better, as they do not want to see a therapist - which would feel like "giving up". They do their best to not get severely affected, to not cry, but it's hard. And it's forcing them to realize that they should rely on some dragons sometimes. (Which is annoying for them.) Reiko also gets panic attacks occasionally, what they are triggered by they don't know, but they wish it would just stop. Foe such a proud dragonet, this combination of debilitating menta! issues certainly takes a toll on their self-confidence. History Reiko hatched under one moon, and as soon as they crawled out of their egg, their parents knew this was a special hatchling. They didn't cry or make a fuss like other dragonets, instead choosing to look around and take in their surroundings. Everything Reiko did was early. Speaking, writing, flying, they achieved all of those in their first 6 months. Eventually, their parents decided to send them to school to help them learn better. As Reiko was surrounded by a mix of unique dragons and classes, they figured out their identity as non-binary. However, with the intense pressure of school, with the workload, Reiko began to develop OCD tendencies, and quickly became a problem for them, causing panic attacks at school. A bit after that, Reiko withdrew and began homeschooling. One thing Reiko really enjoys in the subject of learning is biochemistry and mechanics. They find it very interesting as to how things work, and manipulating them makes them feel powerful. Relationships Dreamseeker: Their father, who works as a fisherman and tells fortunes on the side. While not fully understanding Reiko's problems, he tries to support and learn more about their situation. He is sometimes distant and brooding, stressed by work. Kaoru: Their mother, who is the NightWing prince's tutor and one of the queen's advisors. Due to her demanding hours, Kaoru almost never has time to be with Reiko, leaving them to their own devices. However, Kaoru cares deeply for her child, and will fly straight home if she thinks they're having another panic attack. Trivia -Reiko loves the color gold. -They're great at linguistics and learning languages, too. -If they were a human, they would wear geeky clothes and be Korean-English -Reiko has a slight northern Pyrrhian accent. No one knows where it developed. Quotes -"This or that, they're all the same. Why are you saying they're different?" -"Only some things in the world are black and white. Stop assuming everything is." -"You're being ridiculous. I think, objectively, that your accusations are flaming the case and completely baseless." -"I'm not done yet! Wait for a few... I don't know how long, until I'm done!' -"I can't... I don't know! Why can't I stop? why do I have to suffer like this?! " = Category:Mentally Unwell Category:NightWings Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+